rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage ProductionDiary2_06628.png|An early render of CR, which showed its more sniper-like look. ProductionDiary2_06684.png|A shot, which shows a closer view of the sniper render's left side. ProductionDiary2_06800.png|An early, but updated render, which has the scythe head attached. ProductionDiary2_06877.png|The final model of Crescent Rose. Img character01 2.png|Crescent Rose's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character01.png|Ruby and Crescent Rose, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website RWBY Volume 4 Release Date.jpg|Crescent Rose on the RWBY Volume 4 announcement poster Ruby Timeskip Black.png|Crescent Rose with Ruby's timeskip outfit BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Ruby Rose.jpg|Ruby's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Rwby combat ready website background.jpg|Background art from the official RWBY: Combat Ready website Turnaround Models Crescent Rose.jpg|Crescent Rose production prop cr1.jpg cr10.jpg cr6.jpg Merchandise 800RWBYalsogun_1024x1024.png|"It's Also A Gun" Shirt Design RWBY Ruby Judy Steel.png|''RWBY'' Crescent Rose Poster by Jody Steel RWBY_RWBY_Key_1_1024x1024.jpg|Crescent Rose Metal Keychain 10666849_hi.jpg|Crescent Rose Keychain from Hot Topic Rwby combat ready box art.jpg|Box art for the RWBY: Combat Ready board game RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook Volume 1 RWBY Volume 1 Official Japanese Fan Book Revised Edition.jpg Ruby, Weiss (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yoshitoshi Abe).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Shihou).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Yokarura).jpg Team RWBY (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration,Nidy-2D-).jpg Ruby (RWBY Official Japanese Fanbook, Illustration, Range Murata).jpg Twitter Chibi ruby shirow miwa.jpg|Chibi Ruby by Shirow Miwa Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa.jpg|Illustration of Ruby Rose by Shirow Miwa Manga Volume Covers RWBY manga volume cover.jpg|Volume 1 Manga cover RWBY Offical Manga Anthology Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 Manga Anthology cover Covers RWBY manga illustration cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-08-890616-4.html Manga Chapter 1 English.jpg Manga 1 Cover.jpg Manga 2 Cover.jpg Manga 12 Cover.jpg Manga 13 Cover.jpg RWBY Manga Anthology Vol. 1 Red Like Roses introduction cover.png|link=http://www.s-manga.net/omf/omf_978-4-8342-3250-9.html Cover Arts RWBY manga illustration opening cover.png RWBY manga bonus art 03.jpg Chapters Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png Manga 1 Crescent Rose 2.png Manga 1 Cliffside Forrest.jpg Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg Manga 13, RWBY counterattack.jpg Manga 14 ice flower increase bullet velocity.png Manga 14, Team RWBY final strike.jpg ''RWBY the Session RWBY the Session official color chapter title page.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose folds up and is attached to Ruby's waist New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Being used in Rifle mode. RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose while in Scythe Mode 1001 Red Trailer_4858.png|"Standard" magazine for the Crescent Rose. CrescentRose - Component.png|Gravity Dust magazine being loaded RedTrailer Gravity Flash.png|Black muzzle flash effect of the magazine RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby using Gravity Dust to allow her to fly in the air longer. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby using Crescent Rose in the Vytal Festival Tournament Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00010.png V4 C0 00011.png V4 C0 00014.png V4 C0 00015.png V4 C0 00016.png V4 C0 00020.png V4 C0 00022.png V4 C0 00026.png V4 C0 00027.png V4 C0 00028.png V4 C0 00029.png V4 C0 00032.png V4 C0 00033.png V4 C0 00034.png V4 C0 00035.png V4 C0 00038.png V4 C0 00039.png V4 C0 00040.png V4 C0 00043.png V4 C0 00044.png V4 C0 00045.png V4 C0 00046.png V4 C0 00047.png V4 C0 00048.png V4 C0 00049.png V4 C0 00050.png V4 C0 00052.png V4 C0 00053.png V4 C0 00054.png V4 C0 00055.png V4 C0 00056.png V4 C0 00064.png V4 C0 00065.png V4 C0 00067.png V4 C0 00068.png V4 C0 00069.png V4 C0 00070.png V4 C0 00071.png V4 C0 00073.png|Noticeable scratches on Crescent Rose V4 C0 00074.png V4 C0 00075.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 01.png|Silhouette of Ruby Rose holding Crescent Rose WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png|Ruby Rose holding a silhouette of Crescent Rose Screenshots - Volume 1 Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Ruby ready to fight the Henchmen 1101_Ruby_Rose_10990.png|Ruby uses Rifle mode to shoot Cinder The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02833.png|Ruby showing her affection for Crescent Rose 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08084.png|Ruby shows off her weapon at Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08231.png|Just a girl and her gun-scythe The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_03363.png|"Let my sweetheart do the talking" The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1260.png|Using recoil as a retro-rocket 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1352.png|Biggest arrester hook I've ever seen... The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06292.png|Ruby Is a Dick to trees Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Firing at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Using Crescent Rose to launch herself at the Death Stalker. 1108 Players and Pieces 06338.png|Ruby holding Crescent Rose after her failed assault. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose right before the conflict between Jaune and the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ruby, holding Crescent during the fight between Jaune and the Ursa. Black and White 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby, with Crescent Rose perpendicular to herself. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01582.png|Facing off against Cinder. 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01718.png A Minor Hiccup v2e3 crescent rose.png|Taking Crescent Rose out. v2e3 crescent rose2.png|Slashing the beam. Painting the Town... V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY assemble v2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00034.png|Inside the Rocket Locker. V2 07 00035.png|Hello is anybody here? Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Crescent Rose is lying on the table by the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00032.png|So loud, it hurts a dogs ears. V2 09 00042.png V2 09 00044.png|Rushing at Grimm. V2 09 00047.png V2 09 00057.png|The perfect toy for your pet corgi. V2 09 00061.png|We're gonna need a bigger gun. Mountain Glenn V2 10 00007.png|Target locked on V2 10 00008.png|Target in sight. Permission to fire? No Brakes V2 11 00015.png|Good to see you again, my friend. Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00013.png|Lock n load. V2 12 00014.png|Ruby goes Neo Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00118.png V3 10 00120.png V3 10 00121.png V3 10 Ruby Hero Shot.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00005.png V3 11 00029.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00051.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00053.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00061.png V3 11 00073.png V3 11 00074.png V3 11 00075.png End of the Beginning V3 12 00065.png V3 12 00066.png V3 12 00067.png V3 12 00108.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00034.png vol4op_00042.png vol4op_00043.png The Next Step V4 01 00058.png V4 01 00061.png V4 01 00062.png V4 01 00075.png V4 01 00076.png V4 01 00077.png V4 01 00089.png V4 01 00090.png V4 01 00091.png V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00097.png V4 01 00100.png V4 01 00101.png V4 01 00102.png V4 01 00106.png V4 01 00113.png V4 01 00115.png Tipping Point V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00036.png V4 06 00039.png V4 06 00041.png V4 06 00045.png V4 06 00046.png V4 06 00048.png V4 06 00050.png V4 06 00052.png V4 06 00056.png Punished V4 07 00027.png V4 07 00029.png V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00048.png V4 07 00049.png V4 07 00069.png V4 07 00072.png V4 07 00073.png V4 07 00076.png V4 07 00080.png V4 07 00081.png V4 07 00082.png V4 07 00086.png V4 07 00087.png Taking Control V4 11 00056.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00007.png V4 12 00013.png V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00036.png V4 12 00042.png V4 12 00044.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi Season 1 Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif chibi transition crescent rose.gif chibi transition ruby vs weiss.gif Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png Chibi 03 00005.png Chibi 03 00006.png Chibi 03 00007.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00005.png Chibi 07 00009.png Chibi 07 00024.png Chibi 07 00025.png Chibi 07 00026.png Chibi 07 00027.png|Only the chosen can wield me. So hands off. Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00019.png Bike Race Chibi 16 00024.png Chibi 16 00025.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00005.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00009.png Chibi2 12 00010.png Chibi2 12 00011.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (3).png Category:Crescent Rose images Category:Image Gallery